RPN-9 Starts Developing Its Own Stable Of Talents
July 31, 2013 RPN-9 seems determined to resume producing and airing local variety programs. In the 1970s and 1980s, it was among the top-raters in the local TV industry, battling with GMA-7 and IBC-13. Its popularity started waning when the network was involved in the sequestration process as the government found that the station was owned by several of alleged Marcos cronies. Since the time of former President Cory Aquino, RPN-9 has been operating as a government owned corporation following the sequestration. That setup somehow weakened the network. Thus, it was not able to go with the flow and continue its development. Now, RPN-9 is almost non-existent to the consciousness of Philippine TV viewers. In the past decade, it was known for showing several popular canned shows from the US like Ally McBeal and Felicity. But this decade, it was almost totally gone from the viewers’ consciousness especially at the height of the network war between leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7. RPN-9 is holding a talent search in an attempt to develop its own roster of homegrown talents for its upcoming revival. Reviving RPN-9 Now, its president and CEO Robert T. Rivera has announced plans to revitalize and revive the once glorious TV network. RPN-9 is starting through developing its own stable of home-grown talents. It intends to do so through launching a nationwide talent search called Boses: Tinig P-Noy. The singing contest is not aired over TV but it is being relayed through RPN-9’s 12 local radio stations that are scattered nationwide. Through this search, the network hopes it could discover and soon develop its own pool of Pinoy talents. With this, RPN-9 has disclosed its plans to produce and air a new variety show, which would start airing by the end of this year. The contest should not be underestimated. The network is ready to give up to P1 million in cash prize to the talented winner. The big winner would also secure a talent and recording contract with the network. Boses ng P-Noy The singing contest stages an audition for duos and trios comprising of members aged 15 years old and above. The contest would have representatives from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. There would be weekly eliminations and monthly finals. The first leg of the contest kicked off last June in Baguio City. The second leg was held in Cagayan de Oro City last July 27. There would be succeeding announcements about where the next venue of the contest would be. RPN-9 is not new to talent searches. The network recalled that Nora Aunor came from them. Ang Bagong Kampeon, which discovered Regine Velasquez and other singers, used to air on the station. Eat Bulaga, another talent discoverer, also spent many years with RPN-9. RPN-9 is currently operated by Solar Entertainment, which owns up to 34% of the new network. Far East Managers and Investors Inc holds the other 32% of the network. It is assumed that the rest is held by the government. The Kasama Network RPN has a dashing new look these days and competition of the network. Despite being saddled with equipment that have seen better days, RPN determined to back its glory days. The highest-rating TV network in the Philippine television history, RPN-9 through the multimillion-peso relaunch during its glory days in Broadcast City are top rating drama series, sitcoms, gag shows, music variety shows and music specials in RPN 9. On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX- Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. 1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, it brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. ‘Accucolor’, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. A decade later, in 1981 RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. Today, RPN continues to provide exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and Radio stations nationwide. RPN is also currently one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Herminio B. Coloma, Jr. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: :Came out with the first ‘TV Newspaper’ program: Newswatch :Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine television John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol :Cover Live Via Satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics :Came out with Superstar variety program format :Use computer graphics in its station breaks :Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday :Made public affair program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza :Introduced the first Filipino mini-series Malayo Pa Ang Umaga :Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Mari Mar MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television/ radio programs and services that are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :RPN CHAIRMAN: :Wilson Tieng (also from Solar Entertainment president and CEO) :RPN VICE-CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano :RPN PRESIDENT and CEO: :Roebrt T. Rivera :RPN GENERAL MANAGER: :Atty. Jess Anthony Yu :RPN STATION MANAGER: :Kitchie Benedicto :HEAD OF RPN NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS: :Marigold Haber-Dunca :HEAD OF RPN ENTERTAINMENT TV: :Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. :RPN EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT (EVP): :Olivia Limpe-Aw :RPN PROGRAMMING ACQUISITION HEAD: :Madam Ratsa :HEAD OF RPN REGIONAL NETWORK PROGRAMMING: :Edith del Rosario When it comes to the first all-color television experience Thrilla in Manila, the 1988 Summer Olympics and the Apollo Missions, the award-winning Filipino mini-series are Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, the imports of Mexican telenovelas are Marimar, Luz Clarita and Maria la del Barrio, and the outstanding foreign series are MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue and The Practice. The unforgettable Filipino shows are John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Eat Bulaga!, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Kwarta o Kahon, Gulong ng Palad, Flordeluna and Buddy en Sol to become a hit shows. Almost overnight, the station that bred and brought to Filipino homes such TV landmarks as John en Marsha, Newswatch, An Evening with Pilita, Tanghalan ng Kampeon, Superstar, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Flordeluna, Champoy, Gulong ng Palad, Aawitan Kita, Eat Bulaga!, Buddy en Sol and international phenomenal like Marimar, metamorphosed into a serious threat to the network giants. RPN is now the Kasama Mo network and the new monicker was introduced with an engaging jingle. The Solar group behind much of the new format as part of the new programming scheme under the leadership of chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert Rivera. RPN will not be sold because it continue to privatized. Giving the TV network in the privatization will refloat. RPN is home to the boxing bouts, Miss Universe beauty pageant, Emmy Awards, Grammy Awards, Academy Awards and so much more. RPN-9 is powerful with 100 kilowatt Harris transmitter tower coverng Mega Manila and other provincial stations in key cities across the nation. Many are saddened by the state of things at government-owned sequestered network RPN 9 used to be the country’s number one station. The revival of this network will give Pinoy viewer crappy shows shown by the other bigger networks like ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5. RPN studios are located along Broadcast City, Capitol Hills in Diliman, Quezon City. The success of these foreign canned shows and subsequent sale of airtime to independent TV producers made it financially viable for RPN to produce its own local shows. The station defied the limits set by the martial law era and won countless awards in broadcast journalism for Arangkada Balita and Newswatch when RPN gathered its biggest stars, network officials and the print media to a night of entertainment, competitions, raffle draws, huge prizes and of course, fun and excitement with supervisors, directors, managers, talents, and other employees. New local programs defined with The Million Peso Money Drop, BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, Sabi ni Nanay, Roderick en Nova, Showbiz Ka!, Champoy, Superstar, Kwarta o Kahon, Music Campus and Chibugan Na! setting the trend. Through its regional stations, RPN programs were seen across the archipelago and in Southeast Asia. The following year, Arangkada Balita, Newswatch, Superstar, Tell the People, BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, Roderick en Nova, Champoy, Chibugan Na! Nora, Pinapangako Mo, Spin-A-Win, The Million Peso Money Drop and Kwarta o Kahon started airing in 60 American cities and parts of South America through the International Channel Network on-air performance as well as on administration. RPN-9 for branding The Kasama Network in an alternative programming, which comes with the catchphrase Idol Maging Kasama!, is part of its bid to catch up in the local ratings game. From the way it has restructured its original shows, the number 3 network is definitely to a good start. The network’s new president and chief executive officer (CEO) Robert Rivera and chairman Wilson Tieng with Solar Entertainment. RPN’s new programs are worth anticipating and hopefully developing loyalty for aiming to a mass audience behind RPN on-camera talents and some homegrown RPN talents. See for yourself: Angelique Lazo (YES!) anchors the longest-running flagship national news program on Philippine television Arangkada Balita, Mondays to Fridays at 6:30 p.m. (Take that, Korina Sanchez and Meg Tiangco.) Kiko Pangilinan reads the news in the network's longest-running newscast on Philippine television Newswatch, Mondays to Fridays at 11 p.m. (compared to Julius Babao and Arnold Clavio.) Angeline Quinto in the musical variety show Superstar, Sundays at 9:30 p.m., going against Gandang Gabi Vice! (Ch. 2) and Para Sa Yo ang Laban na ‘To (Ch. 7). Eileen Papin and Anthony Castelo in the reality talent search show BOSES Tinig P-Noy, Saturday nights 9 p.m. abd Sundays at 8:30 p.m., became a hit for the station, in viewers and advertisers for the phenomenal nationwide hit reality talent search contest with a singing competition when the performance and results phases to discover a pool of new talents that many talented young singers. The search i dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. The homegrown winner will have the chance to compete with other 11 winners from RPN radio stations nationwide in the grang championship. The contest is open to all a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show. The contestants in this competition are singing in a cappella will bring home with P1 million peso cash prize awaits the winner including a music recording contract with Polyeast-Universial Records and a talent management contract with RPN. Mr. Fu’s local version of the worldwide top-rating primetime game show franchise The Million Peso Money Drop, which has aired in over 40 countries from to acquire the franchise of the show from Endemol International, with in the world contestants the full P1 million prize at the beginning of the show, Saturday nights at 6 p.m., against the rivals of Bet on Your Baby (Ch. 2) and Celebrity Bluff (Ch. 7). The show requires two related contestants to work together to retain as much money as they can as the game progresses. Pairs will be out to prove that two heads are better than one as they attempt to conquer the game. Interested pairs to bring the following: Two valid IDs, one 2x2 photograph of the participant/s, birth certificate and medical certificate. The new game show dares to ask the Million Peso questions, daring Filipinos to test their knowledge and skill to bring home the full amount of the grand prize. The Million Peso Money Drop ranks number 1 in the television ratings, besting even top-rating programs like Glee and American Idol; here in the Philippines. Dennis Padilla's top-rating primetime game show Spin-A-Win gives awaw loads of prizes and provides non-stop entertainment to Filipino contestants and the audience, Sundays at 7:30 p.m., is going against 8 p.m. timeslot of TV Patrol Weekend (Ch. 2) and 24 Oras Weekend (Ch. 7). Ramon Tulfo hosting the public service program Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo, Fridays at 11:30 p.m. News head Marigold Haber-Dunca hosting the public affairs show Tell the People every Thursdays at 11:30 p.m. Baby “Madam Ratsa” de Guzman hosting Madam Ratsa Live! on Tuesdays at 11:30 p.m. The daily noontime variety show Chibugan Na! (Mondays to Fridays 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays 12 noon), is hosted by Ariel Ignacio, Hajji Alejandro, Michelle Aldana and Chiqui Pineda will surely direct compared to It’s Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. Bebbot Bello hosted on the in-depoh justice newsmagazine Justice Man on Wednesdays at 11:30 p.m. A novelty Toda Mo TV with Tado Jimenez and RJ Ledesma recover on Mondays at 11:30 p.m. Of course, our weekend edition of Arangkada Balita Weekend anchored by Buddy Lopa every Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. and Sundays at 8 p.m. Monina B. Letargo, RPN 9's director for foreign program acquisition to view what the entertainment capital has in store for the global TV market. The peso-to-dollar exchange rate helped to complicate the net. Once the country's top purveyor of foreign programs, RPN got hit by a double when the Asian crisis rendered foreign programs too expensive, making its programs available simultaneously throughout the country and Southern Asian countries, namely, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Indonesia, Singapore, Guam, Saipan, Hawaii, Malaysia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Borneo, Myanmar, and parts of Australia and China. Advertisers also cut their placements in foreign shows by 40%, choosing local programs that had cheaper rates and higher viewership. Foreign programming on free TV in middle-class and upper-class TV audience will cater to the upscale audience of A-B-C markets and also showing on C-D-E markets for masa-based. Also, RPN has been more foreign TV series in the US, foreign cartoons, the Japanese animes, the Mexican telenovelas and the Korean and Taiwanese asianovelas. The Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) for the remote coverage news reporting to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. A relatively new player in the local television industry, RPN-9 has the strong number 3 in terms of ratings, trailing behind GMA Network and Lopez-owned ABS-CBN, according to the Kantar Media, adding that there will be new local and foreign shows with the popular and top-rating American TV shows. "Although the thrust of station, now have the best of local and foreign entertainment" Rivera adds the radio-television simulcast programming. They also have: Roderick en Nova (Saturdays at 10 p.m.), a original longest-running sitcom top-billed by comedian Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa in the situation comedy along with Christian Vasquez, Carmi Martin, Mara Lopez, Neri Naig, Janella Salvador and John Manalo; Champoy (Saturdays at 10:45 p.m.), a gag show with the combined RPN talents of Brod Pete, Niña Jose, Aiko Melendez, Jason Francisco, Wowie de Guzman, JM De Guzman, Charee Pineda, Randolf Stamatelakey, Kylie Padilla, Steven Silva, Kim Gantioqui and Betong; Pinapangako Mo (Saturday nights at 7:45 p.m.), hosted by the actress Coney Reyes on the drama anthology; Showbiz Ka! (Saturdays at 2:30 p.m.), a showbiz talk show on Philippine televisaion hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre as showbiz presscon on-air the latest and sizzling news and happenings in showbiz; Penpen de Sarapen (Saturdays at 4:30 p.m.), an educational children show for kids hosted by Connie Angels, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado basically an entertainment, game and story-telling show for children wotj yje syahewith the kid favorites based on a outdoor game that Filipino kids played; Nora (Sundays at 3 p.m.), a drama anthology starring the one and only superstar Ms. Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz lll, Music Campus (Saturdays at 11:30 p.m.), a late-night variety show hosted by Jerome Ponce and Janella Salvador; Sana Kahit Minsan (Thursdays at 8:30 p.m.), a Filipino mini-series starring Helen Gamboa and Albert Martinez, directed by Joel Lamangan; Oh Yes, it's Johnny! (Mondays to Fridays 12:15 a.m.), a late-night talk show hosted by Johnny Litton; Mister Kemis Bayani (Sundays at 6 p.m.), a family sitcom starring the comedian Bayani Agbayani as the lead star role of the real-life situation of family men with Cherie Gil, Gary Lim, Izza Ignacio, Miggui Moreno, Luis Gonzales and James Blanco; Muling Pagmamahal (weeknights at 9:30 p.m.), a soap opera teleserye starring Dante Rivero and Agot Isidro along with Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimentel as the supporting cast will challenge the competitors of the soap operas and fantasy series offer attractive options from ABS-CBN and GMA primetime slot menu; Philippine’s, Next Top Model (Wednesday nights at 8:30 p.m.), Tyra Bank’s reality show-inspired hosted by Ruffa Gutierrez seeks to discover a top model out of 14 participants gleaned from more than 3,000 girls who auditioned, can be most revealing, as Ruffa and judge Wilma Doesnt; and Kwarta o Kahon (Sundays at 1 p.m.), the noontime game-variety show is hosted by Randy Santiago, G. Toengi, GIo Alvarez, Wowie de Guzman, Marissa Sanchez and Reginre Tolentino against the Sunday musical variety shows ASAP 18 and Sunday All Stars. The new cooking show Daza's Kitchen (Saturdays at 9:30 a.m.), hosted by Chef Nora Daza for the recipes, cooking foods and dishes. The strengthening hold of local programs on Filipino viewers, making The Kasama Network to compete with giant networks buying foreign shows for Channel 9 that will target the Filipino masa. "Local programming is a challenging balancing act the mass audience," explains Rivera in soap operas, comedies, musical variety shows, showbiz talk shows, drama anthologies and game shows have long saturated primetime. The Kasama Network recognize the canned foreign programs for the growing middle-upper class and upscale market with its top-notch programming in TV spots for the advertisers along with finance, administrative department, technicians and employees. We are particularly keen on Rainbow S.r.l to producing Winx Club, a fantasy series. A fairy dust in the magical world part of the larger Winx franchise. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards in the children’s TV genre. When local networks were panic-buying from Mexico, Colombia, Taiwan, Indonesia, Italian and Korea, they expected that one day we would be importing TV programs. Winx Club is a Italian fantasy animated TV series directed, created, and produced by Iginio Straffi about the fairy Winx starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloomiabout action and fantasy show combined with comedic elements, in the face of established programs on the other networks, Winx Club has been the number one spot on weeknights such a phenomenal success, it set a programming trend that resulted in our competitors doing against the teleserye in a gained ratings because of their most watched TV show. They adapt each other’s TV shows to see which will gain more viewership ratings. It follows Bloom and her five best friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha in their day-to-day adventures at Alfea College. See the girls transform into magical fairies who use their powers to fight evil and save the world where the fairies dare on an exciting quest in The Emperor’s Throne. Embark on a mission to achieve Sirenix, an ancient transformation, that can be used in the water, on land or in the air, unlike Believix which can only be used on land or in the air. It is strong enough to defeat the evil, power-mad merman Tritannus and the Trix. The Trix's main leader, Icy falls deeply in love with Tritannus and he with her, while the two other Trix members-Darcy and Stormy- are frustrated and angry with their strong romantic relationship. There are two new evolutionary fairy transformations in this season: Harmonix and Sirenix. The ancient Book of Sirenix gave them six Sirenix Boxes that holds guardians inside them to help them gain Sirenix and much, much stronger Harmonix abilities and spells. Before they achieve Sirenix, however, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage; otherwise they would lose all of their magical powers forever. The Kasama network and Solar have struck a golden partnership by providing viewers, kids, girls and teens just home from school and the playground, a refreshing alternative to early primetime, the telenovelas and asianovleas, and sensationalism of newscasts. Catch the animated series, dubbed in Filipino, weeknights at 6 p.m. A triple treat of anime series: Dragon Ball Z (weekdays at 10 a.m.), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (weekdays at 10:30 a.m.) and K-ON! (weekdays at 11 a.m.) are the poineer of most-watched number 1 animes in the Philippines. Consistently earning significant viewers, the programming consists of globally successful shows never-before-seen on Philippine television with RPN's hit foreign canned shows and all-new episodes of programs that have gained tremendous Filipino following. It also packs a formidable line-up of movies ranging from highly acclaimed and independent features to international Hollywood blockbusters. While the favorite canned animated cartoons like The Simpsons, Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Baby Looney Tunes, Magic Wonderland, Trollz, Atomic Betty, Pop Pixie, Hello Kitty's Paradise, Sofia the First, Ben 10: Alien Force and Team Galaxy are the characters targeted the younger audience for kids viewers. The movie blocks are: Sine Nueve (Mondays to Fridays at 2:30 p.m.), an afternoon screening of Hollywood films releases, dubbed in Filipino for a foreign films; Kiddie Playhouse (Saturdays at 10 a.m.), a cartoon movie block of the best animated movies to bring all-time favorite cartoons as the first time in Philippine Free TV; Star Lounge (Sundays at 10 a.m.), a newest hip gangout for style and glamour with the likes of Barbie and Polly Pocket in the young girls will present a movie from Barbie, My Scene and Polly Pocket in toon-in and hangout with some girls who know fashion, fun and adventure; and Sunday's Big Event (Sundays at 10:30 p.m.), a movie block featuring the Hollywood blockbuster movies, TV specials and concerts. The programs beefing up its primetime programming with such hits is the top-rating foreign shows in the US are Tagalized: The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Glee, The Vampire Diaries, The Walking Dead, Two and a Half Men, 24, Dharma & Greg, Community, Ripley’s Believe it or Not, Heroes, One Tree Hill and The Big Bang Theory are the home of the top Hollywood hit international TV series while the foreign reality shows are American Idol and 2NE1-TV earns the most number of viewers both in the total number of individuals and households viewing found their way to local viewers through Channel 9. Also in the programming schedule are the foreign soap operas: the Taiwanese drama Honey, Watch Out (weekdays at 4 p.m.); the hit telenovelas are Frijolito (weekdays 10:30 a.m.), Marimar (weekdays at 11 a.m.) and Rosalinda (weeknights at 10 p.m.) starring Mexican actress Thalia and actor Fernando Carrillo; and the new Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart weekdays at (4:30 p.m.) and Dream High (weeknights at 10:30 p.m.) featuring the K-Pop superstar artists. As such, RPN 9 continues to be viewed by the industry as a network of value. This is clearly manifested in the latest evening primetime survey undertaken by AGB, the firm which now surveys TV ratings. While the GMA ans ABS-CBN networks easily grabbed the two top spots, with 47% and 30% of all viewing households, respectively, RPN garnered 10.1%, which significant compared with TV5's 15.3% and IBC 13's 28.4%. Granted a new franhise which RPN continues to improved the goal of providing the Philippine TV audiences with quality, top-rating and award-winning shows. 'RPN New Schedule' Monday-Friday :6 am – Arangkada Balita (replay) :7 am – Baby Looney Tunes :7:30 am – Magic Wonderland :8 am – Johnny Test :8:30 am – Totally Spies! :9 am – Dragon Ball Z :9:30 am – Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s :10 am – K-ON! :10:30 am – Frijolito :11 am – Marimar :11:30 am - :Monday: Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (rerun) :Tuesday: Cebu (rerun) :Wednesday: Davao (rerun) :Thursday: John en Marsha (rerun) :Friday: Buddy en Sol (rerun) :12:30 pm – Chibugan Na! :2:30 pm – Sine Nuebe :4 pm – Honey, Watch Out! :4:30 pm – Can You Hear My Heart :5 pm - :Monday: Dharma & Greg :Tuesday: One Tree Hill :Wednesday: 24 :Thursday: Ally McBeal :Friday: The Walking Dead :6 pm – Winx Club :6:30 pm – Arangkada Balita :7:30 pm - :Monday: The X-Files :Tuesday: Community :Wednesday: 7:30 pm – The Big Bang Theory :8 pm – Two and A Half Men :Thursday & Friday: American Idol :8:30 pm - :Monday: Ripley’s Believe it or Not :Tuesday: Philippines' Next Top Model :Wednesday: Sana Kahit Minsan :Thursday: Glee :Friday: Heroes :9:30 pm – Muling Pagmamahal :10 pm – Rosalinda :10:30 pm – Dream High :11 pm – Newswatch :11:30 pm - :Monday: Toda Mo TV :Tuesday: Madam Ratsa Live! :Wednesday: Justice Man :Thursday: Tell The People :Friday: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :12:15 am to 1 am – Oh Yes, it's Johnny! Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Hello Kitty's Paradise :7:30 am – Pop Pixie :8 am – Trollz :8:30 am – Atomic Betty :9 am – Team Galaxy :9:30 am – Ben 10: Alien Force :10 am – Daza's Kitchen :10:30 am – Kiddie Playhouse :12 nn – Chibugan Na! :3 pm – Showbiz Ka! :4 pm – The Simpsons :4:30 pm – Penpen de Sarapen :5:30 pm – 2NE1-TV :6 pm – The Million Peso Money Drop :7 pm – WWE SmackDown! :7:45 pm – Pinapangako Mo :8:30 pm – Arangkada Balita Weekend :9 pm – BOSES Tinig P-Noy :10 pm – Roderick en Nova :10:45 pm – Champoy :11:30 pm to 1 am – Music Campus Sunday :6 am – Shalom :7 am – Sunday TV Mass :8 am – Sofia the First :8:30 am – Skyland :9 am – Lucky Fred :9:30 am – Winx Club :10 am – Star Lounge :11:30 am – World Class Boxing :1 pm – Kwarta o Kahon :3 pm – Nora :4 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :5 pm – The Vampire Diaries :6 pm – Mister Kemis Bayani :7 pm – Arangkada Balita Weekend :7:30 pm – Spin-A-Win :8:30 pm – BOSES Tinig P-Noy :9:30 pm – Superstar :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Sunday’s Big Event With RPN News Break (hourly news capsule from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. RPN regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. Upcoming Telenovelas *''Las Bandidas'' *''Porque el Amor Manda'' *''Mar de Amor'' *''Corazón Salvaje'' *''Quiero Amarte'' *''Mentir Para Vivir'' 'Regional Editions' Arangkada Balita regional editions (Weekdays, 5:30pm on RPN in the following provinces) (all of the RPN in the following provinces) *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (JM Agreda) (RPN-12 Baguio) *''Arangkada Balita Ilonggo'' (RPN-4 Iloilo) *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (Sunshine Lacson) (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (Jun Tariman) (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (Armando Puno) (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (Jonas Bustamante) (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (Ben Tesisona) (RPN-9 Davao) *''Arangkada Balita Socsksargen'' (RPN-6 General Santos) 'RPN Regional Stations' TV stations *TV-9 Mega Manila *TV-12 Baguio *TV-10 Iriga *TV-4 Iloilo *TV-8 Bacolod *TV-9 Cebu *TV-8 Dumaguete *TV-5 Zamboanga *TV-5 Cagayan De Oro *TV-9 Davao *TV-6 General Santos International Subsidiary *'RPN USA '- A Filipino-language channel, offers a variety of programming including lifestyle and leisure shows, cuisine and travel as well as well-loved classic comedies, dramas and soap operas. Get your share of the best of what the islands can offer with RPN USA. Be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its lifestyle and leisure programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Come home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. Radyo Ronda radio stations *DZKB 1422 kHz Manila *DZBS 1368 kHz Baguio *DZRL 639 kHz Batac *DZTG 621 kHz Tuguegarao *DZKI 1332 kHz Iriga *DYKW 936 kHz Binalbagan *DYKB 1404 kHz Bacolod *DYKC 675 kHz Cebu *DYBI 1458 kHz Dumaguete *DXXX 1008 kHz Zamboanga *DXKD 1053 kHz Dipolog *DXKP 1377 kHz Pagadian *DXKO 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro *DXKT 1071 kHz Davao *DXDX 693 kHz General Santos *DXKS 1080 kHz Surigao RPN Corporate Address *RPN Manila Station: **Broadcast City, Capitol Hills 116, Diliman 1101, Quezon City Philippines *RPN Cebu Station: **San Antonio, Cebu City 6000, Phils. *RPN Davao Station: **Malagos, Baguio District, Davao City 8000, Phils. *RPN Zamboanga Station: **Brgy. Tugbungan, Zamboanga City 7000, Phils. 'RPN officials' *Chairman - Wilson Tieng (President of Solar Entertainment Corporation) *Vice-Chairman - Tonypet Albano *President and CEO - Robert Rivera *General Manager - Atty. Jess Anthony Yu *Station Manager - Kitchie Benedicto *Head, RPN News and Public Affairs - Marigold Haber-Dunca *Head, RPN Entertainment TV - Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. *Executive Vice President (EVP) - Olivia Limpe-Aw *Programming Acquisition Head - Madam Ratsa *Head, Regional Network Programming - Edith del Rosario